Vengance of the Fallen
by Celestal
Summary: Cruelty and anger begets only the same. Things are never as they seem as betrayal flashes from all directions. Severus is brought to face his past mistakes leading him to a broken woman. The final battle can come in many forms. SS/OC,LM/SB noncon slash
1. Prisoners

**Disclaimer:** No i do not own snape or any other original harry potter charecters. HOWEVER aislinn and freya are all mine. I do not receive payment for this story or any others.

**A/N:** Bwahahaha yes another story from me. this has slash rape violence as well as a number of other things. The summery is there for a reason don't like it don't read. Just so you know. This story is slightly AU I tried to make it as compliant with the books as possible to go with my story line. There will be Underage, rape, torture, nasty language, gay relationships, Mprg ( though not for a while on that one), and overall nastiness ( and possible various nastiness with a stuffed sock monkey.)

**Prologue - Prisoners**

Aislinn woke with a start in the cold room. She rearranged herself on the stone floor in her corner attempting to keep warm. The fire was only lit when He was in the rooms and without it the early fall nights was damp and cold. She heard a distant click and hated the small swell of relief as the fire roared to life. She closed her eyes and concentrated on drawing in as much heat as she could as the footsteps grew closer.

"Do you like that beast? I bet it has been cold in here without Master." Voldiemort sneered down at her. She sat silently fighting a battle not to comment back. The kick in her ribs caught her by surprise and she gasped in pain. "Your Master asked you a question you ungrateful bitch!" He bent down and buried his fingers in her burgundy locks pulling her head up forcefully. "Do you like the fire beast?"

"Yes Master." Was the only reply she could manage, and that was all that was expected of her.

"You will be warm enough, when it comes time for you to warm my bed once again." He let her go only to unhook her chain from the wall pulling her roughly to her hands and knees. "But for now master has a treat for you, a little show he thinks you will enjoy." He turned to leave forcing her to crawl behind him. A flick of his wand and she was granted the flimsy white cloths as clothing to cover only the necessities before the met the public eye. She was his animal and he would not allow her to be seen naked unless he saw fit. The trip to the throne room through the stone corridors made her knees ache as she tried to keep pace with her keeper.

As always she kept her eyes downcast as she lay next to voldemort's feet on the dais above his men. He attached her chain to the throne as he sat to address his men. "Loyal Death Eaters. It seems our latest attempt at a raid has been foiled once again. Many of you have done well defending our ideals from these fools who would oppose my rule. I am a kind Lord and those who do well and follow my orders will be rewarded. This being said tonight I have a treat in store for all of you. A way to relieve the stress that has come over you due to our recent set backs. Fenrir if you would." A door off to the left opened with a loud creak followed by the sound of scuffling. The men in the room milled sounds of excitement and approval growing.

"Let go of me!" A girlish cry filled the chamber with fright grabbing Aislinn's spine with an ice cold fist. Her head snapped up eyes instantly locking on to the girl as she was dragged into the room. Black in curls, burgundy highlights flashing in the fire light obscured the face set with wide grey eyes.

"What is the meaning of this?" She hissed up at voldemort praying the panic that tightened her chest wasnt evident. "You swore. I have done all you have asked."

"Ah, but you see I am the Master. Everything here is my property and I will do with it as I see fit. I have seen my men drooling after her for months and its about time we teach her not to be a tease." He laughed and the sound was filled with malice, sending shivers down her spine in rage and fear.

"Mother!" the girl cried eyes wide with fear.

"You swore she would not be harmed. I have done all you ordered, I have served you as you demanded now let her go!." The woman turned on voldemort starting to rise from her position anger burning in her eyes. A wave of his wand and her leash retracted violently causing her head to collide with the thrones arm.

"Stupid mutt, I had thought you learned. Dogs that growl at their masters must be reprimanded." A shock ran from her hard metal collar clawing down her spine causing every muscle in her body to spasm in sheer agony. She held back the scream as her body curled into itself tightly of its own accord. The punishment held for a few moments before she was allowed to go limp from the pain.

"What must I do to free her? I will do anything just let her go, she is to young to be exposed to any of this please." She tried in desperation. He seemed to consider her offer for a moment, before turning to look at her thoughtfully.

"Perhaps if you beg me, convince me you mean it. Surrender your will to me and accept your place at my feet." The humiliation burned like bile in her throat but she didn't hesitate to drop to the floor when her leash was loosened.

"Please Master spare her. I will take her place I will do whatever it is you wish of me. Just command and I will obey Master I beg of you." She said sincerely staring at his feet not daring to meet his eyes.

"Now you must know I can not accept such a plea without proof of your commitment." He drawled. "Perhaps a public display of your duties would convince me." Aislinn was suddenly aware of the dozens of eyes that locked onto her, each set burning humiliation into her skin as she rose to do what was expected of her. "Yes perhaps your daughter will learn to be more grateful once she sees what you will do to keep her safe." On her knees she undid his trousers releasing what lay in wait within. "Thank me for this." He ordered as she positioned herself tears threatening to spill in her eyes.

"Thank you Master." She managed not to allow her voice to break as she took him into her mouth. It seemed like an eternity in near silence as she continued only the soft sobs of her daughter echoed off the walls. She felt him tense forcing her head all the way down as he released down her throat making sure she had to swallow every drop. The spasms of his orgasm finally stilled and she was allowed to pull away, only to have her head snapped painfully back against the arm staring into the room.

"You have learned well." He turned to his men with a sweep of his arm raising his voice. "But it seems a terrible shame that I get my entertainment only to deny my men theirs!" The death eaters milled waiting for the order. "You may continue." The men converged on her daughter, some removing their masks so she could see her tormentors.

"FREYAAAAAAAAAAA! GODS NOO..." her scream was silenced abruptly with a spell, her head held securely in place to watch. They ripped at Freya's cloths and she screamed struggling as hard as she could though it was futile. She closed her eyes only to find a transparency charm had been cast on her eyelids. She cursed her cowardice and held her eyes steadfastly open. She would view this horror, memorize every detail so that when the time came her vengeance could be just as horrible. She would remember and she would be ruthless but for now she screamed her silent rage and wept for her daughters innocence.

**A/N:**

well how's that for a start to the and review can't make it better without feedback!

P.S.: Aislinn Morna -Meaning- Inspiration Beloved one

Freya Lynn- is named after my own baby girl and will match her in attitude if I can. Freya is A goddess and Lynn is for her grammie but here it will be to honor her mother ( lynn, linn?)


	2. The Escape

**Disclaimer:** No I don't own the harry potter charecters or universe

**A/N:** well no reviews but plenty of hits. Hopefully this will inspire you to review cause without reviews and feedback I cant make it better. Muses feed off the stuff hence...feed back.

**Chapter two – The Escape:**

Aislinn's skin was on fire in fury. Voldemort had chained her in a small room next to the throne room so she could suffer her child's screams into the night. She could feel her magic reacting to her emotions, swelling like an angry tide. She knew she must wait and the guilt tore at her as she listened to Freya's cries. Soon it grew quiet and still, only a muffled sobbing coming through the wall.

The time had come, the death eaters had all left, leaving the bleeding and broken child behind. The woman reached deep in her core and grasped her magic firmly. She shaped it to a deadly edge with her intent. Her collar shattered like ice as she rose, her burgundy hair falling into her eyes burning with a steel grey fire. Raising her hand she watched as the wall blasted away stepping through before the rubble had even settled. The Wards began to scream as she gathered her weeping daughter to her chest heading for the main doors. Men shouted for her to stop curses flying past her head when she turned. They froze in pure animalistic fear at the look in her eyes. Without so much as twitching a muscle she flung a severing curse in their direction. Severed limbs fell to the floor with meaty thumps as their owners followed howling.

"Pray while you can. I will return, and when I do I will bring a vengeance upon you so horrific Morrigan herself will bow her head! Your cries will echo hers as you beg for mercy and death!" With that a thunderous crack sent magical whiplash through the room as she apparated away, leaving fear in her wake.

-* ~~o0o~~ *-

Severus hurried to get his robes on leaving Malfoy manner. He was careful to wait so Lucius could apparate ahead of him, it would look suspicious if they arrived at the same time. Mask firmly in place he touched his wand to the burning mark on his arm and whisked away. He landed with a thud outside the manor he had stood in hours before. Chaos surrounded him, men racing back and forth in a frantic effort. Lucius strode up from across the field robes billowing importantly behind him.

"What's going on?" Severus asked watching as other Death Eaters cast tracking spells.

" I only arrived a few moments before you. All I have heard is a hand full of His personal guard were maimed a few didn't make it." Lucius stated his confusion evident.

"Crucio!" They heard Voldemort shout. Rabastan fell to the ground in agony, being the last to arrive. "Hurry up and find where she has gone you incompetent fools!" The two Death Eaters turned to each other in understanding, a woman is a force to be reckoned with, a mother protecting her young was deadly. They quickly joined the spreading circle of people casting tracking charms, if they could pick up on the trail her apparition had taken they could follow it, though tedious, to her destination. What the Dark Lord had failed to take into consideration was the fact that many Death Eaters had apparated into the grounds during the crucial time frame that her travel would have been detectable. His spell cast out a light mist and it clung like fog to a faint silver trail heading to the west. He vanished the spell with a flick of his wand before anyone could notice. He was surprised, while everyone had a magical signature it told a skilled mind to pick it up, his practice with occlumency had allowed him this luxury. The feel was unfamiliar and it smelt of twilight on a autumn night, crisp and pure.

The Professor locked the details in his mind and went back to task casting tracking spells and vanishing any trace of her magic. He continued in his false search until Voldemort himself called a stop to it hours later.

"Stop. Even I can see it is now impossible to track the bitch." He sneered angrily. He lifted his wand towards a slim death eater with a mop of rust colored hair. "You. You will take responsibility for this it was your guard that was foolish enough to let them escape. Take him away I will deal with him later." Rabastan and Fenrir separated themselves from the group to take the now sickly looking Death Eater under the arms to drag him away, the former with a look of malicious glee on his face due to his earlier reprimand. Severus had always thought the man was petty, but he was at least glad their prisoner was smart enough not to beg for mercy as it would have only made his punishment worse. "The rest of you may return to your previous engagements. If you receive any news you are to report to me immediately. Anyone who fails to do so will take her place." The men visibly flinched but a muttered chorus of "yes my Lord" followed. The pops of apparition cracked like thunder as the grounds cleared.

"My Lord," Severus approached Voldemort with a slight bow. The older wizard waved his hand impatiently, giving permission to speak. "What do you wish done in regards to the Order? With a morsel of information they would make themselves the willing grunt worker while we snatch the prize."

"Leave them out for now. I wont have them getting a hold of her before we have exhausted every other venue." The Dark Wizard turned away in an obvious dismissal, and Snape took the chance to leave.

He appeared outside the Malfoy home wards and was only a little surprised to se Lucius waiting for him. The man had always had a bit to much incite on the professors actions in his opinion. "It seems I am getting predictable, at this rate the Dark Lord will kill me in no time."

"No old friend, not predictable just reliable." Lucius chuckled clapping the younger man on the back. "Now, what is it you have found Sev." He lead the surly Death Eater to a private and hidden gazebo.

"Your right, as always it would seem." He conceded as he sat. Lucius took the opposite chair calling his private elf and ordered the customary tea service with sandwiches. "I found her trail headed west. It was faint, my guess is she used a lot of magic to burst through the wards. We need to find the them the girl would likely be fading fast if she was lucky enough to survive. I had tried to help but all I could do was apply a salve to help deaden the nerves for pain."

"I fear I did not manage much more. A contraceptive potion in one of her wounds and a displacement charm for some of her pain. I wished to do more but I was moved aside so another could go to rut." The older man said in disgust, he reached up to rub the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Considering a displacement charm only moves a small portion, the transferred pain to me says the pain she bore to be great." He sent back the tea service untouched and stood. "Shall we?"

"Indeed" Severus stood as they both sent their patronus' to alert the Order for an emergency meeting before heading to Grimmauld place.

-*~~o0o~~ *-

Order members began to appear, yawning and grumbling, in their night wear. Severus and Lucius had already prepared, a rather large pot of rather strong coffee stood on the table steaming. As everyone was taking their seats Dumbledore appeared, being the only one who managed to appear unruffled at 3 am.

"Good morning everyone." The Headmaster said cheerily summoning up tea for himself ignoring the coffee. The response was grumbled and filled with pointed looks at the slytherins. The Headmaster chuckled. "Come now, I am sure we wouldn't have been roused at such an hour without a reason. Do you care to explain Severus?" He questioned with, what Severus considered to be, an annoyingly bright twinkle in his eye.

"Two of the Dark Lords' prisoners have escaped. The elders name is Aislinn," No one seemed to catch the way Albus' eyes darkened, twinkle lost in its hard set. She has long curly burgundy hair and steel grey eyes. Her daughter, Freya, has has shorter black hair with the burgundy highlights and the same eyes. Freya is 15 years old, if I guess correctly, and likely close to death." Severus was stopped by Molly's gasp as sympathy rose for the child. No doubt she was thinking of her own children in the same situation.

"Now Severus, how do you know this is not a trap? Surely if she could have escaped why had she not done so before now?" Dumbledore spoke as if to a child, his voice soft his eyes twinkling warningly.

"She had no wand Albus, hasn't for years which mean, unless she has miraculously learned wandless magic which only a fraction of wizards are able to do or she had an emotional surge. It's unfathomable that she was able to break the Dark Lord's collar much less apparate and punch through the wards to do so. It had to be an emotional overload of unimaginable proportions to do any of this. An overload she was provided." Severus snapped back. He hated when the old man spoke to him like an empty headed first year, and the fact he was insinuating this woman wanted to be a prisoner made his blood boil.

"How can you be sure boy? I assume you were not present for this amazing feat?" The raised eyebrow was a challenge that Snape did not miss.

"He was enraged Albus. Members of his personal guard were maimed and killed by the woman and he sent the head of the patrol to the dungeons." The younger man countered. "Or are you suggesting she decided to watch as Voldemort handed her daughter over to his men before leaving. Perhaps that little session was staged to make it seem like she had a surge of emotional magic, just using her daughter as a front as she screamed."

Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak when Molly cut him off. "Enough Albus. There is a child involved, who may be dying, while you sit her bickering. There is no reason why we should not assist this woman and her child. We must hear Severus out." She snipped tears of outrage standing in her eyes. "Now, please continue Severus. What happened?" The potions professor nodded his thank to the woman before continuing.

"Considering a life may hang in the balance I will skip the details. Considering the nature of the details you would sleep better without them I am sure. This woman and her child were captured some years back. The Dark Lord took her as his personal "pet". As I understand it he had quite a bit of trouble getting her to "cooperate" shall we say. At some point he threatened her daughter, and as most mothers would do, she swore to do whatever he wished if she remained safe from him and his men. From then on her daughter was kept safe, a prisoner, but safe even educated a bit. Any of the men that tried to get near her Voldemort himself punished, and Aislinn was his personal slave." He paused a moment to let the gravity of what he said sink in. Molly had a look of pride on her face as she watched him. He was pleased to see that not one face at the table was dropping in drowsiness, all the eyes focused on him as he spoke. "He kept his word, that is until tonight. Moral was low and he wanted to rally his men so he handed Freya over for them to do with as they pleased, which I'm sure you can imagine. He chained Aislinn to his throne and ,after giving her false hope of saving her by forcing her to do her "duties" in front of everyone, forced her to watch her daughter being tortured and raped. Some later that night she escaped with her daughter after attacking the men that tried to stop her."

The gathered members began to talk among themselves angrily. Severus didn't miss the fact that Sirius grabbed Lucius' hand beneath the table. Molly stood and the room quieted immediately. "We need to find them. Do we have any idea where she may have gone?" She directed her question at the two slytherins.

"West from the manor where she was being held." Lucius conjured a map in mid air. Drawing with different colored lines. "The path leads in this general direction. I suggest we split up, she would have gone somewhere she felt safe I imagine and somewhere she could find help for her daughter." He drew a red line through an area that was known to be barren mountains where dangerous creatures lived. Molly marched to the head of the table pushing in between Albus and Severus with her hands on her hips.

"Alright everyone here is what is going to happen. We are splitting up into groups of two and we will each take a sector and report back every hour. Tonks your going with Remus, and Sirius with moody." Molly said taking charge. Sirius just barely suppressed his disappointment at being separated from Lucius. "I will go with Arthur and Severus you will go with Lucius. Considering your arguments to this mission Albus I assume you do not wish to take part in this search?" She barely waited a heartbeat before continuing, not giving the wizard a chance to reply. "Anyone have a problem with these arrangements? No? Alright then everyone go home get dressed and return here. I will bring some of my back up potions for you to take with you just in case. Well, don't just sit there lets go." She clapped her hands in finality. The mother bustled out to apparate dragging her husband with her.

**A/N:** PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. I will be writing a bonus chapter for those who want it at the end of the story. I will discuss it more later on or if you wanna know send me a review and question.


	3. Search and Rescue

**A/N:** Chapter three everyone WHOOHOOO! Updating like crazy. I may have just secured a job so updates may be a bit more jotty now but I will try my hardest to get them to you. Enjoy chapter three!

**Chapter Three – Search and Rescue:**

Severus sent in his patronus with nothing new to report, he was growing frustrated with his lack of success. So far it was 7 a.m. and they hadn't even found a trace as to indicate her destination. "This is beginning to look like a waste of time. The witch must have gone somewhere hidden." He muttered irritably. Though he could hardly blame the woman for not trusting people at this point, it was just irritating. He walked to a small cafe and sat at the patio table to wait for Lucius to finish his questioning at the nearby buildings.

He ordered himself some tea and a plate of scrambled eggs with bacon, sausage, and a biscuit with gravy and fruit on the side. He had missed dinner the night before and breakfast because of this witch and no one was stopping him from making up for it. The woman had just dropped his plate on the table with a smile when he spotted Lucius attempting a regal pace while avoiding traffic. He was pleased to say he managed to speed down a sausage patty, three strips of bacon, and two mouthfuls of eggs before Lucius bustled over looking as if he were going to ruin the younger mans breakfast. The wizard sat down with an irritated huff when he finally reached Severus.

"No luck. No one has seen her." He relayed raising his hand to summon the waitress for a glass of water. "Did come across something strange though. The witch that runs the tech and chemistry store also runs an apothecary out of her back room for the wizards in the area. Seems she received an order by owl and when she showed up to the delivery coordinates she was in the middle of nowhere. There was a bag of galleons on the ground with instructions to leave the ingredients there. Seems someone doesn't want to interact with anyone face to face." Lucius said sipping his drink. The Potions Master was astonished that they had such a lead pop up from no where. To think, they had struck gold in Ipswich, a city filled with witches and wizards that chose to live among the muggle populace.

Severus' brow furrowed in thought, food already forgotten, as he arranged what needed to be done in his mind. As he opened his mouth to speak but Lucius raised a hand to stop him. Finishing his glass in silence he looked up at his companion with a smirk. "I have already received the coordinates, made the portkey to take us, and have even acquired a place to leave from." While the younger man was glad they didn't have to waste time he felt a little irritated the man in front of him had let him go through the entire process of figuring out what needed to be done before he spoke up.

"Well then what are you sitting here wasting time for. Lets go." Severus slid a few galleons into the slot in the table designed for wizard patrons and stood leaving his food where it was. Lucius followed suit and lead his moody friend to their departure point. Once they were safely away from prying eyes he pulled out the silver medallion, once they both had a hold of it he activated it sending them spinning with the familiar pull behind their navel.

They landed with a thud on a grassy expanse that seemed to be just as described, the middle of nowhere. A forest lie to their left and off across the field in front of them while the breeze coming from the right carried the scent of the sea, which was visible on the horizon. The indent that the heavy bag of ingredients and galleons was still in the grass confirming that they had arrived in the right location. Severus paused, as odd as it was this place seemed familiar. He shook off the sense of deja vu and moved into the forest wand drawn. They walked in silence for about an hour before the pressure of, a great deal of, magic pressed against their skin.

"Seems we have found our rabbit hole." Lucius quipped moving forward. That's when it hit him, he recognized the scent. Her magic had smelled like the darkness in this forest, he was froze where he was with the realization and cursed himself for not noticing it sooner. Just as his friend had stopped to turn back and check on him he rushed forward trying to find a break in the trees where the entrance was sure to be. Finally light cut through the gloom and he rushed into what appeared to be another empty expanse of land but Severus knew better. He muttered the counter illusion charm drawing a few complex patterns with his wand. A huge manor wavered into existence behind a large stone wall and an iron gate with two rather fearsome looking stone ravens on either side.

"Would seem we have also found our rabbit." The slytherin head muttered in response. He moved forward and from the corners of his eyes he could swear he saw the ravens shift. He passed between them and the gates swung slowly open to admit him of their own accord. He was struck with the oddest sense of deja vu once more as he stared up at the home with its many dazzling windows and its many arches and points upon the roof. It seemed odd to him that there were apparently no wards as he crossed the gates threshold, he was quickly turned around by a shout. Lucius, in his attempt to follow him, had run face first into an invisible wall and seemed to have been shocked rather badly. However the man did not have time to feel embarrassed as the two ravens promptly attempted to fling him from the gates with their soundless beaks. The man flung a few curses their way before backing off a few yards, and they settled back into place, just as unmoving as their muggle counterparts.

"Looks like your on your own Severus, for whatever reason the wards let you pass. Ill just wait here shall I?" The older man conjured a plush armchair and a book and settled in to wait with a smirk on his face. "Have fun with the little fire ball." He called after his companion who had started up the path to the door.

The Professor never let his wand drop, when things seemed to be going in his favor they never turned out well. When he reached the front door he was surprised that it opened soundlessly at his touch, and when it did an explosion wracked the inside of the house.

"NIX YOU BLOODY INCOMPITANT CAT YOUR NOT HELPING!" The shout was filled with frustration and anger. Severus followed the voice to a large parlor where as a black sleek cat shot past him headed for the entry way. Freya lay on a plush mattress that had been laid out on the ground while Aislinn worked frantically with her back to the door at a large table covered haphazardly in potions materials. Severus cautiously entered the room and managed to make it to Freya to check her pulse without being spotted. Her skin was hot and feverish and her skin was far to pale. He could see the broken vials near the fire place and assumed the cat had knocked an explosive material from the table into the fire. He pulled a vial of blood replenishing potion from his robes when a fiery pain shot up his leg into his torso. "You get away from her!" Aislinn screeched. Severus calmly placed the vile on the table at the foot of the mattress and backed away with his hands held loosely to the side wand hanging from his fingertips.

"I have only come to help. I mean you or your daughter no harm, that is a simple blood replenishing potion, it will help her I also have a fever reducer if you would allow me to get it." He offered in a quiet voice. As her eyes took in his face hers seemed to fill with rage and hate.

"Your one of them." She spat. Severus couldn't remember taking off his mask at the meeting but quickly let the thought pass. Though his every instinct screamed in protest he blatantly revealed his neck and back as be bent down to put his wand on the floor. "I bet you think that will make me trust you. What kind of a fool do you take me for?" He was caught by surprise when a vase struck him in the side of the head. "Where's that friend of yours huh? No doubt waiting for me to let down my guard." He fought back the urge to defend himself as a crystal bowl launched at him striking him hard in the stomach.

"He is sitting outside your home's wards, they wouldn't let him pass after I entered." The wizard said evenly hands still empty and away from his body. She rotated her position circling closer to her child, and Severus slowly backed away accordingly.

"As it should be." Aislinn said angrily. His unspoken question went unanswered in her reply. "Perhaps it would be easier if I dealt with you both at once, don't want the little rat escaping and telling everyone where I am." She raised her arm above her head and there was a loud pop. A rather disheveled Lucius appeared held tightly in the grip of a stone raven. The raven dropped its package and bowed disappearing with another pop.

"What in the bloody hell was that all about! You could have given me proper warning." Lucius grumbled trying in vain to straiten his hair back.

"I suggest you drop your wand old friend. Our host here doesn't seem to trust us." Snape said casually.

"I don't doubt it, But can you blame the women when you come storming in here looking like a cat burglar. Despite all that I find myself unable to "drop my wand as it were." Our Lady's summons was rather sudden and my wand is currently sitting outside her gates in the dirt." He couldn't seem to hide the slight irritation in his voice at the fact.

"Seeing as you claim your not going to use it I don't see the problem." The witch trained her wand on Lucius. Severus calmly caught his companions eyes and quickly motioned with his to the girl laying unconscious not to far away. Assured that his message was received he took a step to the left, the wand was immediately transferred to him.

"Now you don't honestly think we would cause you harm now do you?" Severus said smoothly taking another step to his left causing the woman to turn with him. "There are no wands present here which we could use to attack you." He drawled lazily taking another step so that her back was turned to Lucius who began silently moving towards the girl. "We came here to help you, no one knows we are here."

"Then how did you find this place? It has been off even the wizarding maps of the area for over 100 years." Aislinn hissed back holding her defensive stance. Severus again took another step to the side, causing her eyes to narrow dangerously. "Continue to move and I will be forced to incapacitate you, and I cant promise you will ever be able to move again do you hear me?"

"I understand." He replied coolly making a show of firmly planting his feet. "Trust me when I say we found this place purely by accident." He tried to keep his emotionless mask in place as he watched from the corner of his eye, Lucius was now next to the girl and administering a blood replenishing potion lest the girl slip away during their dialogue.

"I find that hard to believe." She drawled in response. A yowl ripped through the calm air as a sleek patch of black streaked into the room to attach itself to Lucius' leg viciously. Aislinn whipped around immediately sending out a blast of magic that left the blonde pinned to the wall, his concealed wand falling from his robes. "How dare you approach my daughter you animal! Did you not have enough of her at your masters celebration?" Whatever his reply may have been it was blocked as a fiery hand that circled his throat. " Now I will show you what happens when..."

"Mama?" Every pair of eyes instantly snapped to Freya who weakly tried to sit up. Aislinn's reaction was the fastest allowing Lucius to drop as she whirled to her daughter throwing up so many glowing wards it seemed impossible. She moved herself under the girl supporting her with an arm while she rested in her lap.

"Baby girl I'm right here." The threat and anger that burned just a second before was gone from her voice. "Don't worry I won't let anyone hurt you ever again."

"Do you see the angels?" Freya's voice was weak as she smiled at her mother who shook her head with bewildered eyes.

"What angels sweetie tell me what do they look like." The girl smiled and held out her hand to Severus and Lucius who now stood side by side watching.

"Look mama aren't they beautiful? They were there before, with the bad men. When they came it didn't hurt so bad. Mama they took some of the pain away, the goddess sent her angels to help me." Her voice slowly died away as she once again fell into unconsciousness, leaving her mother with tears in her eyes and the men with a feeling of awe. Aislinn lay her daughter back down making sure she would be comfortable. The wards dropped like so many shards of glass.

"You were telling the truth." She said softly as she stood. " I apologize for my behavior. As the circumstances now stand it was inexcusable, you may give her any potions you like. If there is anything you wish in return I will provide it." She bowed curtly to them and quickly summoned a house elf.

* ~~o0o~~ *

"So what your telling me is that you are spies for some Order who wish to bring Voldemort down, and that you are offering shelter to me AND my daughter at Hogwarts?" Aislinn questioned over her polite tray of teas and sandwiches.

"Yes. We wish to relocate you as soon as possible. If we could find this place we believe it is only a matter of time before he finds his way here." Severus replied sitting up a little farther. "I believe we should leave as soon as you have gathered all of your necessary articles."

"There will be no need for that Mitzy will bring them along, we can leave immediately." She stood and conjured a stretcher for her daughter. After relaying instructions to the house elf they apparated to the Hogwarts gates.

* ~~o0o~~ *

**A/N:** So what did ya think? Please review guys this is chapter three still not one bloody review. I'm Dying here! I have no beta...sooo yea sorry bout the mistakes. Please guys my muses crave feedback. Thanks! Tune in next time for SNARKY DAYTIME DRAMA!


	4. Sanctuary

**A/N:**

Chapter four and STILL NO REVIEWS really. This makes me sad. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! In this story there's a bit of gore and implied torture. So no soft hearts please. Not much in this chapter a bit of hinting at a history. HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

**Chapter four - Sanctuary:**

As soon as the group arrived on the grounds Severus and Lucius sent off their patronus' to alert the order and Poppy. They crossed the grounds in hurried wide strides Freya floating on her stretcher in front of her. As they passed Hagrid's hut the grounds keeper turned to offer greeting only to gaze with sorrowful eyes on the unconscious child, having been alerted by the Order of the situation. Before they could even reach the front steps the medi-witch came bustling out a flurry of white robes.

"Merciful Merlin!" Madame Pomfrey immediately rushed to Freya ignoring the defensive stance Aislinn assumed as she stepped toward her daughter. Her eyes flickered to the men behind her and only relaxed at the blondes curt nod. "Look at these clothes they are hanging off of her. Let's get her to the hospital wing and get her out of these and get some nutrient potions into her." The woman turned on her heal and returned the way she came not even turning to see if they following her in her self assured manner.

As they ascended the stairs Severus noticed Minerva standing in the entrance hall with severe eyes as she watched the two new comers. Severus couldn't help but wonder what the woman was thinking.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. My name is Professor Minerva Mcgonagall. Feel free to call me Minerva if you like." The professor offered her hand to the rather flustered looking woman.

"I am afraid Minerva that I would rather continue our introductions in the Hospital wing, as it is important that my daughter is able to get the care she needs as soon as possible." With a small nod she turned and followed the Medi-witch up the staircase with the severe professor in tow. They entered the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey bustled to the cabinet where she kept the potions for her patients.

"Set her on one of the beds dear I'll be there in just a moment." She called back to the group that spilled over to the beds against the wall. Aislinn lowered Freya onto the covers as instructed and sat in the chair at the side. "Now I know this may be hard for you to talk about but I need to know everything that happened and anything that may have been given to her." No one missed how Aislinn's eyes grew flat and cold as she held herself rigid.

"I can tell you what I know but when Voldemort left the room I was moved so I could only hear and not see what was done." The witch said slowly. "Multiple rapes, the cruciatus, Secumtumptra, the flaying curse, Flagrate as you will see on her back." She continued on and on listing in a cold voice curse after curse and in specific cases where they were effected. Mcgonagall grew paler with every item on that list even poppy seemed to grow a little sickly near the end while the men grew more removed. "Past that point I cannot say, neither do I know what these two have done to help her. I hope the information I have given you is adequate ma'am." She fell into a stoney silence that for a moment no one felt comfortable trying to break. Poppy turned to the two men her face posing a question.

"I administered a contraceptive potion through a wound as well as a pain displacement spell. Severus applied a nerve deadening salve, in a small amount. If the pain didn't seem real..."Lucius trailed off and the two women nodded in understanding. If the pain did not seem real Voldemort would have gone out of his way to make it worse and torture was his forte.

"Very well. Now I can better assess what I need to do to help her." She quietly began her work. Mcgonagall, on the other hand in her infante mothering, decided to break the silence.

"My good woman we never finished our introductions. Might I have your name please?" The Professor asked with some forced cheer in her voice.

"My name is Aislinn Morna Blackwater. My daughter is Freya Lynn Blackwater. It is a pleasure to meet you." She said formally.

"Very nice to meet you Miss Blackwater, This is Madame Pomfrey." Minerva said motioning to the Medi-witch.

"Poppy will do dear." Was the only acknowledgement the witch gave as she fussed over the girl.

"And as I am sure they haven't had the manners to do so themselves this is Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape." She said motioning to each of them separately. Aislinn nodded to them in acknowledgment. "The headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, said he was unable to be present due to other pressing matters but he has informed me that your rooms are ready. He requests that you do not leave the grounds, for your own protection of coarse. I assume you would rather stay here than see your rooms for now and I will have everyone leave you to it." She bobbed her head in a polite goodbye making shooing motions at the men as she went to go to.

"I would like for them to stay for a moment if they don't mind of coarse." The witch said much to Mcgonagall's surprise. She nodded stiffly and exited the ward. The two men looked at the remaining witch a bit warily as if afraid the anger she had shown earlier would return.

"I would like to thank you. You helped her at what I assume great risk to yourselves?" She raised a brow making it a question to which they nodded. "It is a pleasant shock that there can be such kindness in the midst of such pain and horror. If there is anything you need do not hesitate to bring it to my attention and I will secure it for you."

"I assure you it was nothing. I only wish would could have supplied so much help to you, your trials while behind the scenes, is not unknown." Lucius supplied fluidly.

"You have helped me." Aislinn dropped her eyes slightly and let them assume what they would from the statement a shy smile spreading on her lips. The blond wizard couldn't help but feel a strange familiarity at the expression. He didn't have time to think on it as the dark wizard at his side spoke up.

"You can perform wandless magic, and it is far from weak in its manifestation." The sentence was almost an accusation. The older man turned to his friend to find his eyes locked with the woman's. He knew the younger mans curiosity was notorious but he did not think this was the right time to demonstrate it in such a way. "Why didn't you use it to escape earlier?" Anger blazed to life in the witches eyes, but the rest of her face remained impassive.

"You ask my reasonings Mr. Snape, and to that I am assured you haven't put much thought into your question. I wonder if you think that _any_ amount of magic would have allowed me to overpower Voldemort, his guards, and his wards. In addition to that I would have to _somehow_ make my way to where they were keeping my daughter, the location of which was never divulged to me for just this reason, and escape before anyone was alerted to the matter?" Her voice was low, cold, and as sharp as a slicing hex. Lucius found himself hard pressed not to flinch at that. "I do suppose I had never thought of that, oh poor me to have forgotten that in your world anything can be done because of your apparent perfection." She sneered and Lucius could see the instant gleam of self loathing in Severus' eyes before he masked his emotions once more. Even Poppy cast a reprimanding look at the professor, but stayed silent as the matter was not hers to meddle in. " You may leave your presence is starting to great on my nerves Mr. Snape." She broke eye contact and turned to face her daughter as an obvious dismissal. He sent one apologetic gaze at the witch before turning and marching out of the ward closing the door quietly behind him.

"I am positive he meant no disrespect it's just sometimes he let's his emotions speak before thinking on his words." Lucius offered quietly.

"I am well aware of that fact Lucius, and I am afraid I let my anger speak for me without much thought as well. It was wrong of me, but I can not bring myself to apologize just yet. I will allow him time to think before I seek him out." She said softly laying her hand on Freya's arm as she turned her eyes to him. "Do you remember?" she questioned almost to herself. He was a bit startled at her question as he had tried to grasp the memory that tingled unremembered at the edges of his mind.

"No, but I can feel something. I'm sorry." The Slytherin bowed his head at the admission. " I will give you your privacy with your daughter Azzy." He was a bit perplexed at the nickname that had spilled off his lips without thought. She smiled tears causing a shine in her eyes.

"Thank you Lucy." The wizard turned and left mind buzzing with questions he never thought he would have.

* ~~o0o~~ *

Aislinn sat in the dark, her body was shaking from the cold and lack of nourishment. She could feel the cold hard metal of her collar biting into her neck as it held her pinned to the floor. A door opened at the far end of the room causing a sliver of blinding light to be cast on her, it was his silhouette that blocked the light. His burning red eyes danced with amusement and she tried not to scream her mind told her it would not help her. Her mouth opened without permission to scream as he stepped into the darkness. A blade flipped out of her collar splitting her neck cutting the sound short as the blood filled her throat. It hurt and she could feel herself drowning on the thick fluid she tried desperately to clear her windpipe coughing up blood on the stone before her. He stepped closer to her to heal the wound one more of many times.

She jolted her whole body spasming,leaving her on the hazy border before sleep and waking where memory floats to the cusp of consciousness beyond caring. There was a warm weight in her lap leaning against her chest, it was heavy and moving with the slow rise and fall of breath. Fright itched up her spine as she instinctively grasped her magic ready to lash out when she opened her eyes. Just below her chin a nest of familiar curls tickled the skin of her neck.

"Freya?" The witch whispered. The head against her chest jumped back to stare at her eyes, a dazzeling smile on the face.

"Mama! Mama your awake. Were you having a bad dream Mama?" Freya's voice dropped at the question, a childish concern in her voice. Aislinn could not stop her shock, her daughter had not called her mama since she was 6 years old. It took her a few moments to pick her jaw up and make it work.

"Are you all right?"

"Of coarse Mama, your here. You will always keep me safe." She beamed and then smirked in her most mischievous manner. "Can I have some candy Mama?" The young witch tilted her head to the side, a question at the tears that spilled from her mothers eyes.

"Of coarse baby girl you can have anything you want." The mother wrapped her child in her arms and held her close to her chest lest she somehow vanish from her grasp. She reveled in the feel of her daughter against her warm and trusting. Her daughter had changed so much in the time since she had been allowed to see her, but now it was like having her baby girl back. It made her cheerful and sad all at the same time to notice this change. "You just stay here and I will go find you some."

"Yay!" The girl climbed back into her bed and bounced with excitement. Aislinn rose from her chair and exited the curtains the seperated the bed from the rest of the ward. There were many doors around the walls, the only set she recognized were the ones she had entered through. She shrugged her shouldered and started with the nearest one. When she pulled open the door she was only greeted with a broom closet. Three doors later she opened one that led into a quaint little office, the plump witch behind the desk looked up with a smile.

"Can I help you dear?" Madame Pomfrey said polietly.

"Poppy? Freya is awake but there seems to be a problem." The older witches face fell as she professionally grabbed her medical back from beside her desk. "No. Nothing like that, she is acting as though she is six years old."

"I had thought this might happen. Come with me I want to have a look and then I will explain what I can." Madam Pomfrey rose from behind her desk and moved in her normal bustling way towards the door.

"Wait. You don't happen to have any candy do you?" Aislinn found it hard not to return the woman's knowing smile.

* ~~o0o~~ *

**A/N:** again please review I would love it. I have had a lot of hits and visitors and I wish just one of you would review. BUT I keep writing cause I cant help it this story is eating me up inside I just HAVE to continue. Already working on chapter five LOVES YA ALL


	5. Assignments

**A/N:**

Alright a bit shorter of a chapter but I think its good. Not much to warn about here this chapter but don't worry when Blasie gets on the scene ( SOON I PROMISE) there will be plenty of fun to be had and plenty of warnings for you to sift through. As it is Enjoy chapter five Assignments!

R&R it does a body good!

**Chapter five – Assignments:**

It had been three weeks since Severus had come to collect Aislinn and her daughter to show them their rooms. Freya was allowed to stay in the same rooms due to her trauma induced state. Madame Pomfrey's suspicions had been confirmed, the sheer horror of the experience had cause her to completely block it out and revert to a time when she had felt safe. The witch had been allowed to wander the grounds and castle as she pleased during her stay, but she found herself with an extreme lack of entertainment. Reading through the racks of the library became monotonous and she found the awkwardness of interacting with some of the professors bothersome. They either tried to coddle her or became eerily silent in her presence as if afraid she would break if they said the wrong thing. That was one reason she had come to favor her surly neighbor, the Potions Master. His demeanor never changed, always short, sarcastic, and cold.

Aislinn spotted an all to familiar snap of black robes around the corner and she hurried to catch up. "Professor Snape!" she shouted after him, causing him to pause until she could reach him.

"Yes Ms. Blackwater? Can I assist you or are you laboring under the delusion that I am one for light conversation?" Severus drawled looking down his nose at her.

"I do not know if you can assist me, hence why I came to ask you a question. You would have been aware of that fact had you over looked your usual need to remind everyone that you are a unsociable prat." She snapped back with her best haughty tone and a glare to match. The offended Professor opened his mouth for a cutting retort but was stopped as she continued. " I would also like to apologize." The man tried to close his mouth before he looked like a gaping fish as it seemed all idea of a witty retort died from his lips. "In the hospital wing, I allowed my anger at your accusation to speak for me. While I feel that my anger was justified the way I handled it was wrong. I wanted to apologize to you earlier but you seemed to vanish into the very stones of this castle." A wry smirk twisted her mouth at his nod of acknowledgment. "As to my question, I have been going absolutely stir crazy in this bloody castle. Is there something I could do? There must be job or something, if I don't have something to do I'm going to go barmy I need to feel useful." Aislinn ran her hand through her hair in frustration planting her hand on her hip. The position was undignified, but she found it felt natural acting rather openly around Severus.

"I am on my way to the headmaster's office now, I will bring the matter to his attention. It is the least I could do considering my outburst before." The wizard turned with his robes flaring behind him before she could acknowledge the apology he had just given her.

* ~~o0o~~ *

Severus could not believe that _she_ had apologized to _him_ for the incident, and even in doing so had managed to hold her position in the right of things. What further confused him was his rather indirect apology for his actions. He had been avoiding the meddlesome woman for just that reason. While he knew his outburst hadn't been well thought out he did not want to admit to anyone that he had acted so carelessly and without thought. The position of spy was a precarious one and if he had slipped like that in front of either of his Masters things would not have turned out quite as well as they had. A wry smirk twisted up the corners of his mouth. ' _Perhaps this balancing act will be over before anyone thought._'

"Warheads." The Wizard spit the password to the headmaster's chambers. The gargoyle slipped out of the way and he entered onto the spiral stair case. While Severus was in no hurry to be standing before that obnoxiously cherry old man he refused to stand still and let the stairs to the work. He let his long legged stride carry him up the stairs.

"Come on in Severus." The Headmaster called as soon as his dragon skin boot touched the landing. The theatrics of the mans need to seem omniscient never ceased to annoy him, the wards set to alert him to visitors and their identity. He allowed himself to roll his eyes before opening the door and billowing in, in his usual forboding manner. "Really, Severus must you always act so unsociable? Lemon drop?"

"Must you always offer treats laced with calming draught Albus?" Snape quipped raising an eyebrow before folding himself into one of the to comfortable chairs in front of his desk. Tea had already been set for him and he knew the meeting wouldn't start until he had drank some of it. He had once tested this theory and he had finally given up after 25 minuets of silence with that smile blinking at him. He grudgingly sipped the refreshment so that they might continue before setting back down.

"No not necessary I suppose but I find it much nicer when people are able to relax in my office. It does wonders with the first years fears." Dumbledore said cheerily putting the dish of candies aside. "So what information have you managed to gather?" The wizard said, thankfully, getting strait to the point for once.

" The Dark Lord, as you may have guessed, is not thinking as clearly as he usually does since our guests left his care." Snape did not miss the dark flash in the older mans eyes at the mention of the two and wondered as to its origin." While he is devoting nearly all his lower level Death Eaters in the direct search of them he has begun scheduling raids on a massive scale. He is getting paranoid, he's absolutely positive that someone had to help her escape and he has been _interrogating _his followers at random." The younger man sneered.

"Honestly Severus stop calling him that. Call him Voldemort," Severus held back a hiss of pain as his mark burned at the mention of that name. Malice and anger bubbled up from a dark pit inside him, he did not open his mouth until it could be pushed back under control. "fear of a name only increases fear of the individual. Has he revealed any targets as of yet?"

"He is only revealing the individual targets to the groups responsible for taking care of them. All I have been able to discover is he wants to target some muggle political leaders. Also prominent individuals of all sorts." Snape shrugged at the lack of details, the attacks were still in the planning stage and the Dark Lord had not yet revealed all of his plans as of yet. "Honestly that is all the new events as of yet, he still has the self control not to reveal his presence to the masses just yet. But I do have another matter I would like to discuss."

"And what would this matter pertain to?" The old man asked in genuine curiosity.

"Our guest actually." There was that dark flash again sliding through the mans eyes. It was beginning to make him itch with curiosity. "She finds herself with a lack of entertainment as she has read through a good amount of the library already. She feels useless and requests a job of sorts, something to occupy her time and help out about the castle." Snape finished the request fighting the spelled comfort of the chair. He really didn't feel like relaxing into it and being there a while.

"Well Severus my good boy it would seem to me that the work of a potions master is taxing and I have long thought you in need of an assistant. Hagrid may also welcome some assistance, and as Siruis is new to teaching I think he can assist him once classes have begun." Dumbledore said sounding rather satisfied with himself for coming up with the solution.

"Headmaster as you well know ingredients that I work with can be very volatile and dangerous. Someone who is not qualified or does not have the knowledge would only be a risk with the potions." Severus tried to hold in an impatient sigh.

"And there is no better teacher than I can think of to teach her. Besides she scored only second in her N.E.W.T. Potions class." The headmaster said cheerily. The potions master could not help but give the other wizard a skeptical look, but he just shook his head knowingly. " I hope you enjoy the rest of the evening." He said by way of dismissal. Severus accepted the futility of arguing and rose to leave turning his back to the old man without so much as a goodbye. "Oh and Severus," the voice behind him mad him stop, hand hovering just over the door handle. "Ms. Blackwater's daughter, I would like to have her sorted on Wednesday when the children arrive, before the first years. As she is already here I do not wish to see the chance for an education go to waste. I would appreciate it if you would relay the news." Orders received Snape turned back around exiting the office and slamming the door with a good amount of force behind him. However the door only closed with a muffled _fwoomp_ behind him. He grumbled in dissapointment at the cushioning charm that had been placed out it to prevent such things. As he descended the stairs he realized it was times like this he wished he had students to take out his aggression on.

* ~~o0o~~ *

"Ms. Blackwater?" Severus called from outside her rooms rapping soundly on the portrait frame that guarded it, much to the annoyance of the occupant. The Centaur stamped his hoof in indignation.

"I could retrieve her if you were so polite as to ask you great bat." The Creature snipped down at him. The Professor glared at the painting angrily, he had never been able to stand the prodding of this specific painting.

"Then what are you waiting for you watercolor rendition of a child's pony ride go get her." He snapped in return. The Centaur snorted in a rather animal like manner and turned raising his tail in an indignant matter giving the man full view of his rump before exiting the frame. Not a minute later he painting swung open as Aislinn leaned out to greet him

"Can I help you Severus?" The witch said causally leaning against the door frame in her house robes.

"I have spoken to he headmaster and it would seem he has a few things you can do. You will be assisting me and as time allows Professor Hagrid and Professor Black this year. However you will be reporting directly to me and I will set the tasks for you." She nodded as he explained not seeming perturbed at all. " In addition I have just finished speaking to Lucius it would seem that he thinks that it would do your daughter well to have some company and he will send Draco to school early to help her gain he bearings in the castle." At this he saw the girl in question her hair looking flat black around her mothers shoulder with the lack of light to catch her highlights. " Lucius will be here in about 20 minutes if you would wish to greet him at the front gates. Draco will be going to Diagon Alley to get his school supplies and they had asked if you would join them. It would be the ideal time to replace missing wands and the like."

"Mama can we can we please!" Freya's face lit up as she quite litterally bounce in place with excitement extending her arms towards her mother.

"Yes baby girl we can go, but I will summon Nix and she will accompany us." Aislinn replied the girl nodded excitedly and sprinted off to get ready. " I will meet you in theEntrance Hall in 15 minutes Severus. Thank you." She added the last two words with a wrenching sincerity and closed the door before he could react.

* ~~o0o~~ *

**A/N:**

Alright short chapter I KNOW. But I just started a new job at a refrigerated warehouse and its cutting into my time a lot. They are juggling my training between all three shifts last week I was on second and now I'm moving to first (which sux I AM NOT A MORNING PERSON!) But I will continue to update it may be a little sporadic but I will write it on break and any time I can. Please review tell me where you would like it to go. THANK YOU R&R PLEASE!


	6. An explination, sorry guys

OK! I know "Wheres my damn chapter?" Right? Weeeell i know its not an excuse buuuut my computer exploded. I let my brother use it and SOMEONE downloaded a virus that blocks EVERYTHING including system restore. IM PISSED! soooo yea. I have already finished chapter six and am working on chapter seven as we speak ( its a good portion done. Chapter six has some snape angst as well as Aislinn angst. And just as a preview chapter seven you will see more of Draco and Lucius ^_^. Im sorry its taking so long im working on the story even during breaks at work, ( although assholes drawing in my notebook while im working is slowing me a bit, it is not truely hindering me im striving on)

I apologize, if there is anything i can do to make it up to you guys let me know ^_^

BTW after every chapter i will be posting a chapter preview of sorts on my profile so check it out k?

Love you guys keep reading this isnt going to die anytime soon. Reviews please (puppy dog eyes) 


	7. A Shopping We Will Go

**A/N:** ok yes I know this was a long time coming but ITS NOT MY FAULT I SWEAR. As I explained before my brother refuses to admit either him or his "baby mama" downloaded a virus while looking at porn. As of now I can only work in safe mode which blocks a ton of my favorite programs including the INTERNET! I made my keyboard cry for mercy typing this one up I just had to get it out. Don't worry I already have chapter seven and most of eight written I just need to type it...blah I hate that part. My baby girl learned to sit, my job keeps me dead on energy and wallet but I am sure you are not concerned with the real world problems that have kept me from posting. But here it is, I will do my damnest to get the next chapter up before to awful long. I know its slow going so far but I promise things will be picking up rather soon I have to flesh out their characters and lay the structure of the story so just enjoy.

**Chapter Six – A Shopping We Will Go:**

It was promptly 15 minutes later when Aislinn and Freya entered the entrance hall, both dressed in old cloths that had been delivered from the Blackwater estate. It was quite obvious that the robes freya wore had been transfigured from her mothers to fit her. Snape waited until he was sure they had seen him before turning to exit the castle. He set a pace that would allow them to catch up with them if they wished, and he as surprised when they did, with what seemed to be a thoughtless actions, matching his speed.

"I am told that the school will pay for all school supplies needed for your year here." Severus informed them quietly about the notice a house elf had brought him during his chat with Lucius.

"A generous offer indeed, but I am afraid the offer is unnecessary. All I require is enough time to visit our family vault at Gringotts. We thank you for your good intentions." Aislinn replied formally, her lips a very tight line. Her tone caused him to take a closer look at the way she held herself. Her spine was rigid and her movements stiff, almost as if she were waiting for an excuse to fight or flee. Freya hovered very closely to her mother, while her expression was excited she did not seem inclined to venture to far away from the older witch. During his contemplation she came to a stop, and he realized she stood just a bit away from the gates and turned to see Lucius and his god son waiting on the other side of the gates.

It was then the realization of the full magnitude of the situation struck him, and it caused him to stagger to a halt as well. The witch stood out of Lucius' range on what seemed to be instinct. Freya's behavior had reverted to that of her six year old self, and according to Pomfrey she would have gone back to a time she had felt safe. If the time frame was correct their captivity would be in the range of nine years, complete isolation from a normal life. It was no wonder they seemed to be anxious about entering the public after so long. He felt a pang of sadness and pride as he contemplated, this witch had spent nine years at Voldemort's feet., enduring things he'd rather not think on in depth of any kind if he could, being able to perform rather powerful wandless magic. She had endured it all just for her daughter, the childlike girl at her side, without a thought or complaint at her own plight. Voldemort had made a mistake in harming Freya and in Severus' opinion, for more that one reason, the bastard was lucky to be alive.

"Severus!" The Potions Master shook himself mentally blinking away the surprise feeling a tinge of embarrassment realizing it was not the first time his name had been called. Lucius waved his hand before his companions face, beyond which Aislinn could be seen looking studiously in any direction but his. He felt his chest burn in mortification as he realized he had been staring at her, even worse everyone including her had noticed. Vaguely he wondered how long he had been lost in thought. "There you are. Thought I was going to have to drop you in the lake or something of the sort."

"I can assure you that won't be necessary, I just lost myself in thought for a moment." Snape said stiffly. Draco and Lucius both looked at him thoughtfully, and it was easy enough for him to guess their train of thought. He only lost himself so completely in potion work usually. The curiosity blazed in their identical eyes, he thanked whatever gods would listen that they had the tact to hold their questions until later when they had some privacy.

"Well let's get going then, or at this rate we will be here until O.W.L.'s start." Draco prodded before turning and marching regally to their chosen portkey departure location. Lucius smirked at his friend before following the boy and Severus resisted the urge to roll his eyes. The witches fell into step wordlessly until they reached the off the road area. Draco held out an old book, and when they all had a hand on it they spun away. As the feeling of a hook yanking at the back of his navel a vague memory of a muggle roller coaster breathed around his mind, and it was gone before they ever arrived.

* ~~o0o~~ *

Their feet struck ground just out back of the leaky cauldron just an arms length from the entrance to Diagon Alley. Lucius tapped his caned on the correct bricks and they shuffled aside to neatly make an entrance way. The alley was teeming with students on the go for last minuet shopping. Severus found himself wishing he had thought to come earlier as he noticed Freya move closer to Aislinn's side. They moved into the ally all the same heading strait for the bank at the other end of the busy avenue. People swarmed up and down the wide marble steps into Gringotts, inside the grand doors some milled not sure where to go while others headed to any open counter. The witch, however, headed strait to an obscure desk of dark wood with gold inlay through a matching doorway hidden on a far wall. Lucius gave her an appraising look as she strode purposefully towards the desk and its grumpy looking occupant. The goblin wore a navy blue vest with pearl buttons and small spectacles on his long nose, which he was currently looking at them down.

"May I help you?" The creature sneered, obviously disbelieving the woman could have business with him. The creatures beady eyes flicked to Lucius and he flashed the man a smile. "Mr. Malfoy, what a pleasure to see you. Is there anything I could do for you this evening?"

"I believe I am not your primary concern at the moment, you have a previous appointment." Lucius said coldly. Severus could tell by the look in his eye that amusement and annoyance at the creatures antics were warring in him.

"By this woman's obvious _status,"_ The creature practically spit the last word nastily. "I am quite sure the little trollip is obviously lost coming to _my_ office." He intoned his voice dripping with self importance. What happened next was rather surprising, Aislinn ignored the little creatures insult and slapped her hand palm down into a hand shaped indent in the wood. The imprint shrank around her hand and he heard a small click, which was later explained as her name was scrawled in elegant handwriting across a clean area on the desk, a symbol following under that he couldn't quite make out. It was a blood verification the desk had pricked her hand and used her blood to reveal her name and family crest. The goblin's jaw dropped, eyes going round in shock before he turned his eyes up to the witch he had been so heedlessly insulting.

"oh... I...my..." The goblin stammered unintelligibly at her.

"I believe that woman's _status_ is quite obvious." The wizard said haughtily. "I suggest you treat her with the respect her status deserves." The little thing jumped back as he realized how much he had insulted this witch and how mistaken he had been. He promptly fell out of his chair and scrambled to grovel at her feet.

"I am so sorry. I hadn't realized Ms. Blackwater." The quivering little thing said her name with a tone of awe and respect, its eyes downcast respectfully.

"Oh and I suppose you just go around on an everyday basis insulting people who happen to walk into your office with a sickening sense of self importance?" She said archly raising an eyebrow and planting her hand on her hip angrily. "As if you could be any better than the people you look down your ugly little nose at, you slimy puffed up desk jokey. Remember simply because you _serve_ us does not mean you deserve any recognition of _our_ status. Now I suggest you gather up your saggy arse and take me to my vault before I lose to the tempting urge to show you how worthless how you really are." She barked quite impressively. Snape could not hold back the smirk that forced his lips to turn up, he was however glad he did not seem to be the only one. The little creature slipped and scuttled out of the office as he rushed them out and through the main chamber in the direction of the loading docks.

As they passed the head goblins desk, Severus caught a motion out of the corner of his eye. Aislinn had placed her palm on the bank insignia on the front of the tall counter without so much as blinking or pausing as she moved. The Head goblin seemed to be reading and turned to aim a piercing glare at their guides back. He wondered what the outcome of the little bastards fit would be, and hoped some entertainment might come from it.

*~~o0o~~ *

As soon as the overly opulent cart screeched to a halt outside of a large vault door they began to spill out of it. They all found profound amusement in the fact that as the goblin tried to follow them he was pushed unceremoniously back into the cart. The goblin fell back and seemed to have the sense to stay put and act like it hadn't happened. The woman breezed past and placed her palm on another blood identification indent. A symbol appeared, drawing itself in the air over the door in blood, as each line appeared locks clicked free. The symbol disappeared as it drew itself, but it didn't stop him from finally piecing it together. It had been a rather large raven sitting atop an upward facing crescent moon, a flower only rarely known in the wizarding world with a sword and staff crossed behind it. The door swung open and the woman entered before turning to look at them.

"As the Lady of the Blackwater line I invite you to enter." Aislinn recited formally. The air over the door seemed to shimmer and they were allowed to enter. Severus allowed some of his amazement to show as he glanced at Lucius, the wizard smirked and nodded before entering. He had known, Snape was shocked at both the realization and his ignorance at not having noticed before. She was the Lady of the Blackwater line, the true heiress of the ancient Celtic family. Many wizarding families had changed their name to Blackwater in earlier centuries in order to try and claim some of the family's wealth and fame. He had assumed she was one of these families descendants. The Malfoy's had dealt with this problem with anger and retribution leaving the offenders wishing they had never heard the name whereas the Blackwater's had seemed to find it sufficient to ignore them beyond refuting their claim publicly. As they entered the wizards looked around in amazement, the vault had been spelled to be much larger on the inside. It was slightly larger than the Great Hall filled, in some spots thanks to the aid of shelves, with valuables of all kinds. A skeleton of a great dragon hung on the ceiling, the ridging on the skull and legs no longer existing in the worlds dragons today. The witch stepped to the wall next to the door, there were three rows of fourteen pegs and from each hung a deep purple almost iridescent money pouches on silk pull strings. She selected four of them and grabbed a wide circle disk from a nearby table. She tossed one to each of them and handed one to Freya.

"Take what you will, it is the least I can do." Without so much as waiting for them to acknowledge her offer she turned around and pulled on what appeared to be a lovely marble handle growing perfectly out of the matching smoky grey marble wall. She gave it a sharp tug and a line appeared in the wall looking vaguely door shaped until it swung open to reveal another room, which by the looks of it also filled with gold. "Freya, get yourself some spending money from your vault." The door lead into an adjoining vault, Severus was astonished at the level of wealth that implied.

"Is this a Bottomless Bag?" Lucius said in what seemed to be a slightly reverent tone. The bag rested in his hand only slightly spilling over the edges of his palm and fingers. The blonde wizard wiggled his fingers under it and stroked the string slightly with his right hand. Severus watched his movements and unconsciously mimicked them, the material felt almost like water across his fingers, but it was warm in a way another persons skin would feel against him.

"Yes."She answered simply.

"They are so rare, my family has only owns two and they are held under wards and cases, yet you have so casually displayed them." She simply nodded as she motioned to the wall with her hand.

"A gift for my grandmother from the Elven people. One for every family member of the High King, from the High King himself." Severus counted in his mind from what memory told him was the last known family tree of the High King, but she cut him off before he could reach his conclusion. "There are many more of coarse, especially as one arrives for each new family member born, but this was the only practical number to hang that had a possibility of being necessary. Take it if it pleases you, fill it as you will. As for me I have my own gathering to do. Feel free to used the material and ingredients rooms as well." At her mention two more doors pulled open from the wall, swinging wide invitingly. She then set her disk on the ground and standing atop it gave it a smart tap of her heal. The disk hummed to life and floated up taking her across the vault.

"Really so rare is it?" Severus asked. He pulled open the string and slid his fingers into the opening.

"Rare is not the word to describe it." Lucius said seriously. Snape snorted disbelievingly sliding his hand into it a bit roughly curling his fingers upward he felt the top of the bag from the inside. He searched sceptically for the barrier of the sides of the bag. Irritably he pushed his hand in just past the wrist when he found nothing. Surprisingly he still felt only emptiness, he pushed it up to his elbow in disbelief, but he could not even see it change the vague shape of the bag. As the bag continued to swallow his arm rapidly his shock grew. Soon enough the bag rested over his shoulder and he had an odd feeling that it would take that in as well if he tried, but again he felt nothing no matter in what direction he stretched his arm. "Are you listening?" Lucius said in an exasperated tone. Snape realized that in his shock he had lost focus and was now standing there with apparently no left arm and a pouch growing from his shoulder. Draco tried to cover his snort of laughter as a cough but failed.

"I'm sorry." He pulled the bag from his arm easily." Please continue." Severus instructed curtly.

"Well, as I was saying, these bags are made by the Elven people, as only they have the patience, wisdom, and Ingredients necessary to do so. Having been around much longer than humans they are distrusting of them magical or not, and due to the potential for evil with these items have not made them on large available for possession. There is a very small creature, who's skin is almost indestructible. It sheds it's skin by their choice only, unlike snakes and the like. They offer their shed skin to the elves freely in exchange for a certain plant that they consider a delicacy, but elves seem to be the only race they really trust. The plant itself is insufferably difficult to grow, but you no doubt noticed the flower of this plant on the Blackwater crest. They used these skins with their own hair and rare silks binding strong magics to it. Nothing wizards have tried, and we are an inventive lot, has been able to even scratch it much less destroy it. It is absolutely theft prof, burdening the thief with an irresistible urge to turn themselves in, the pouch returns to the owner. You can even imprint your blood seal on it, it will not open for anyone else until you release the seal." He explained as if he were the teacher. After a few moments of silence they drifted off to examine objects that caught their individual interests. Draco headed to some antique quidditch equipment and his father moved to an area filled with jewels carved into incredibly detailed animals. Severus had, of coarse, headed to the ingredients and materials rooms.

He stepped into the Material's room first, finding it packed beyond imagining with books. Tomes made of leather binding with gold, names written in elegant Latin. By some of the dates, that he assumed to be accurate, it was obvious that they would have crumbled to dust with age without excellent preservation spells. Running his fingers over the binding of a particularly old tomes that read, "The art of Blood Magicks, Name thee not Good or Evil." The one next to it had an equally interesting cover, "Untraceable, Undetectable, Unbelievable. A comprehensive guide guide guide from growing to brewing." This book had not been seen in the wizarding world since at least the 1600's, and that had only been a vague passing reference by an eccentric wizard that was generally referred to as a liar.. Snape gingerly plucked the books from the shelf and opened the latter immediately. He couldn't believe the detail, tables charts and sketches, smudges of colors to represent the ideal color of the finished potion. He felt his body relax and realized in some back corner of his mind that he had unconsciously settled into a Armchair neatly nestled behind a stack of books. He accepted that the position was much more comfortable than his previous one and reasoned that he may as well get off his feet for a moment to have a look at the books without so much as missing a beat in his reading. He quickly found that without the rather small physical distraction of remaining upright he was loosing himself in the parchment pages and the neat flowing writing that adorned them.

Lucius passed into the doorway to check on the rather quiet man, catching site of his pale skin easily. Seeing Severus lost entirely in a thick leather bound book he passed back out unnoticed. The potions Master was unable to break free of his interest, which only heightened as he burrowed deeper into the pages, for a good 2- minutes. He found himself thinking how hard it was to tell time underground in a sealed stone room with so much to entertain oneself in solitude, it lead him to the undeniable conclusion that he had carried on for far too long. Snape fortified his will and with an almost mournful sigh closed the tome letting his long fingers rest on the cover adoringly on the soft leather. Such a shame with the covers closed, its knowledge hidden from the world by those leather gates. Rising from the chair he simply couldn't bring himself to set them back on the table just now so he tucked them into the crook of his arm and strode purposefully through the door into the adjoining ingredients room. As a Master of his craft he was truly able to appreciate the value and rarity of the information it offered, not to mention he was so curious as to what mysteries these books kept hidden that his finger tips itched. Perhaps he could work something out with her so that he might work with the book later. He filed the thought away to flesh out the idea later.

Candlelight flared to life as he entered from numerous candles set about. It looked much like his own personal store room only larger. Shelves upon shelves with rows build in to them all absolutely filled with now glittering glass jars of many shapes and sizes. Every row and jar having a small slip on it, jars had names rows had numbers, even at the end of the shelves were individual numbers and above each structure another number hung. He stopped to breath in his mental examination the attention to detail dizzying for a moment. In the very center of this room was a podium seemingly having sprouted from the marble floor itself. What caught his attention however was the massive leather book on it. Peeling back the cover he found the that it was the ledger a complete inventory of the room complete with location numbers and a rather well drawn floor plan diagram to find them. Ignoring the dull ache in his back from sitting in the chair before he bowed down to the gods of curiosity and leaned over the pages, only leaving them to go find a particularly interesting item from the list, only to hurry back to the book once more. That is where the others found him about ten minuets later.

"I do hope you find everything to be accurate." Aislinn said politely. He turned to where he stood in the door with Freya at her side and the blondes bringing up the rear of the group all with small smiles tugging up their lips.

"If it is I dare say you have quite a fortune in this room alone." He said standing feeling the dull ache in his spine grow. She pushed the pain away and made his way to the door to meet them. " I had a couple of questions for you." he began in a pleasant business like tone. "I wish to see if it is at all possible..."

"Yes." The witch cut in. Snape stared at her questioningly. "Yes, you can keep them. I had made myself quite clear before."

"That is not what I had a mind to ask you."

"I know that, I answered the obvious desire that was bussing about the back of your head." She reached across the space between them and flipped the bindings up just enough for the print on them to be visible. " Ah, should have guessed. I have a feeling you will be wanting these as well." She said flicking her fingers deftly. Three more rather large books floated lazily in their direction. "More in her series, Non-Existent Magical Plant Life and Where to Find Them, Theory of Potion Brewing, and An Exploration into Wandless Magick." She plucked the string of the bottomless back that hung out of his breast pocket where he had tucked it, intending to set it down on the way out. Tipping the books inside it she then held it expectantly towards Severus. Having the rather curious feeling that she would stand that way as long as necessary he added the other two books he held. "I have multiple copies of each no use letting them sit around to gather dust. These are yours." The bag vanished with a small watery pop.

Draco was almost tempted to ask where it had gone in the sudden shock of it's disappearance. He looked to his father quizzically but the older Malfoy seemed to be content to stay silent with an amused look on his face. When he turned to his godfather it was obvious by the studiously blank expression that he was just as clueless, that made him feel slightly better at least.

"The bag and all it's contents are no longer my property, therefore no longer in my family's vault. They will be waiting when we leave." She provided turning towards the exit. She opened the door, behind which three bottomless bags floated rather eerily before distributing themselves to the three men. They all cast her rather dubious looks to which she simply responded with, " I told you to take something, as you were apparently not up to the task I took the liberty of doing it for you." She said a bit sarcastically. Draco's eyes flitted back to the vault door that was drifting shut, momentarily he considered tossing the bag back in before it finished but realized that it was not only rude, but probably wouldn't work. He mentally shrugged, he didn't need the money but he guessed a little extra wouldn't hurt. He looked up from his thoughts to see that a goblin had come around a pillar wearing a white and maroon vest, their previous guide nowhere in sight. He had to admit he wasn't sad to see the little tosser gone.

"Greetings Madame Blackwater. I hope you are finding your visit satisfactory?" The creature said in a semi- feminine voice.

"Oh yes quite enjoyable now." The witch replied with a small smile. They located the cart and piled in once more before being sped off down the rails once more.

*** ~~o0o~~** *

After a short, and much smoother, trip to the Malfoy vault they made their way out into Diagon Ally at last, but not before seeing their previous guide scrubbing the floor on all fours in a dingy grey smock. As they entered a more public forum they each fully assumed their expected stances, cutting sharply through the crowd. People moved respectfully aside for Lucius and Draco while students and adults alike scampered back in fear of the severe Potions Professor as they headed to their first stop. Many gazed curiously at the woman in the emerald robes, wavey hair held alight by her brisk stride, and the dark haired girl that hung close to her side flashing little nervous smiles when someone happened to meet her eyes. The unspoken sentiment filled the air like a visible mist. Who was she to stride with such confidence between these two well known men who struck awe and fear into so many. This was the type of behavior that started tongues wagging.

One group on that street did not move, thanking their ground. The golden trio, Ron and Harry stood defiantly in their path while Hermoine had her nose buried so deeply in her school list she seemed oblivious to the world around her. Aislinn did not notice this as her eyes were trained studiously away from the many pairs of eyes that filled the street focused on their destination as if it were Sanctuary. None of their group seemed to notice as Draco 'accidently' brushed past the group, refusing to move from his path for them, knocking Ron to the ground with a smirk. Harry went to help him up while the red head wrestled with his wand on the ground but found himself unable to retaliate as the door to Ollivander's slammed smartly behind the group.

"It's about time you got here." Ollivander's cheery voice said in mock exasperation. He smiled at his customers. "Had a wand all but singing your name for the better part of a bloody_ month_, went into an all out squeel this morning for a while. It must have known you were coming." He bustled back to a shelf in the back off the shop.

"I apologize for such a discomfort." the witch said quietly with a soft smile.

"No discomfort when a wand is so eager, none at all. 14 inches willow heart, Dryad heartstring core, very powerful." He said eyes dancing. "More powerful than your first."

"But the first holds a power none other can match." Aislinn replied with a smile that the man returned.

"Much like a first love. Ah and this must be the young one from," Lucius barely caught the reprimanding look the woman sent the wand maker and by the looks of it he was the only one. "what I hear." He continued without missing a beat. Curiosity hummed to life in his braid but he held it back knowing this was neither the time nor place for such things.

"Yes, her name is Freya Lynn." The older woman said ushering the girl in question closer to the counter.

"A bit old for a first wand but I'll see what I can do." The shop owner crouched down under the counter and emerged with a long box. "11 inches, oak, Chinese fireball heartstring." He intoned offering it to her handle first. Freya hesitantly reached to grab it but as soon as her fingers grazed the wood it let loose a thunderous noise like a clap of thunder and an explosion of orange light. Ollivander quickly replaced it back in its box. "It would seem not. Fear not I have another in mind." He said completely unfazed heading for a shelf near the door. He returned with yet another indistinguishable box. "12 ¾ inches, cherry, unicorn hair core."

Freya timidly accepted it, when nothing happened at first she gave it a tentative flick. A shower of silver sparks burst out of its tip taking the shape of a butterfly that fluttered around the room before landing on the girls nose dialectally and dissolving into shimmering sparks once more. The girl gave a squeal of pure delight as the sparks dissolved.

"It's so pretty Mama!" Freya cried happily. Aislinn gave her a sad smile before stepping over to the register to pay for the wands. She shared a significant look with the old man before offering a polite farewell and leading them out.

"I was thinking of meeting up with Zambini and the gang to get my school supplies. I thought that perhaps Freya would like to join us before the pressure of house rivalries has a chance to set in. That is if it is alright with you." Draco asked rather politely. Severus could see the boy was putting on his best act arranging his features in a way he often did when he wanted his way. The witch's face fell in thoughtfulness, while her daughters lit up with excitement. The yonger rocked on the balls of her feet staring up at her mother pleadingly. As if sencing the small crack that had formed in her mothers resolve freya went in for the win turning her eyes up ever so slightly and reaching out for Draco's elbow with one hand as if to drag his hopefulness in with hers to win over the older witch. It worked, and as her resolve crumbled a flicker of worry flashed across her face before she forced it away.

"There will be, conditions." Aislinn said slowly. Freya let out a little peel of triumphant laughter before replying.

"Yes mama."

"First, you will take Nix with you, she is never to leave your side. Second, I will shield you under no circumstances, unless life threatening, will they be removed." She shot Draco a pointed look at that one and he only nodded. " Third, you will meet us at the ice cream parlor at promptly two o'clock. And finally, you will have fun and be a good girl, be polite, Agreed?" The younger witches head bobbed so fast Severus wondered if such force could cause brain damage. After the proper spells were cast she reached into her bag pulling out a rather amazing obsidian statue of a cat. It was featureless except for two exquisite green eyes that seemed to be made from emeralds. She tapped it on the head with her new wand and whispered to it in an odd language before running her fingers affectionately down its spine. As she pet the spine to press into her fingers and to their mild surprise the cat stretched and yawned letting out a pleased meow. Nix gave her owners hand an affectionate nuzzle before leaping almost weightlessly onto Freya's shoulder.

"Best to get going then." Lucius said motioning them to go as he gave Draco a proud expression at his accomplishment. This interaction would definitely be good for the girl.

" Stick close to Draco." Aislinn called out as they left. She turned and noticing they were waiting for her lead, headed for Madame Malkin's. She had been in Voldemort's captivity for some time and she was in desperate need of new clothing as all he others stretched to much over her wider curves. Her muscles much more toned from her ordeal than they had been so many years ago. The men did not protest but followed her companionably.

* ~~o0o~~ *

" Who in the bloody hell does he think he is!" Ron repeated for what seemed like the millionth time.

"It's Malfoy Ron, since when has he _not_ been a prat." Harry offered lamely rolling his eyes while looking for a new quill in the stack."

"And who was that bint that was with them, had a girl with her at that. She can't be good news, not if she's hanging out with that lot." Ron mumbled darkly grabbing up some parchment crumbling it some in his carelessness.

" I have to admit you match my curiosity on that point, but considering it's Snape and two Malfoys I believe snapping is not a good idea at this point." The gryffindor said sagely with a knowing look. The redhead sighed loudly rolling his eyes in defeat.

" Your right of coarse but a man can dream cant he? On the bright side that girl had right nice bristols and a bloody brilliant arse."

" Ronald!" Hermoine said basically apparating from the stacks. "That's so inappropriate!" Harry let out a snort of laughter as she began to beat his friend about the head with a rather thick soft cover book. He flinched theatrically, struggling to escape her reach. "Now look, you've gone and crumpled the parchment! Honestly Ronald you have no respect for your supplies." Ron groaned and set his eyes pleadingly in Harry's direction. The dark haired boy only smiled making no effort to cover his mirth.

**A/N:**

It has become my new habit to post a preview of the next chapter in my profile to keep you guys coming back ( I know I'm not perfect but I try gimmie a break.) Please Read and Review all your feedback helps me better my story. Also offer up your prayers to the Gods and Goddesses of motivation to get my lazy ass to type this. And a little homage to my muse if you happen to see him probrebly wouldnt hurt. LOVE


	8. Rememberance

A/N: well here we go I couldn't really think up a title for this chapter hence the crappy title. Some hurt comfort going on here and drug abuse LOL. Hope you like it. Sorry its been so long I finally go a new computer and got to typing this thing. Its taking so long to do working full time baby at home a lot of work BUT here we are ENJOY!

**Chapter Seven:**** Remembrance **

_School supplies in hand they had returned to school after a quick trip into the ice cream parlor. Since their little trip Freya in absolute bliss with Draco to play with. It was just the day before sorting now, a lovely Thursday morning, but Severus was finding himself wishing time would move a little faster. They were currently doing the inventory of his stores to prepare for the New Year. She was notoriously faster at it that he was, he rechecked her work whenever she wasn't paying attention attempting to find any flaw in her work, but it was quickly apparent that she was just as thorough in her measurements as he was in his._

"Frog Livers. 47 livers, 6 ounces." Aislinn announced tapping her wand on the lid, the information simultaneously scrawling itself upon the lid and within the inventory ledger.

"That would seem to be all." Snape lied smoothly checking the section off his list.

"You're lying." She replied. He didn't even bother to look up at her, choosing instead to recheck that all the sections he had intended her to help with had indeed been finished.

"I have done no such thing. What could possibly have gotten such a silly notion stuck in your head?" He drawled in a dry tone.

"Ah, well then I suppose these extra two sections on your list simply appeared without your notice? Somehow I find that rather hard to believe." The other Slytherin's voice murmured from right over his shoulder. The wizard jumped, not having heard her approach.

"_Bloody hell! How does she do that?" _He exclaimed at himself in his mind. He carefully kept his shocked reaction to himself trying to ignore the deep unease he felt at her unnoticed approach to his back."Those do not need to be completed as of yet." He told her in an offhanded manner setting the list aside and busying himself straitening up his desk.

"Bullocks," Was the reply as the list was snatched neatly from the table top. "Magically sensitive and Poisons. Now why would these out of all the items on the list have to wait I wonder." Her tone positively dripped with sarcasm as she tapped her chin with one long finger.

"Because, I must retrieve the list of potions that need to be brewed for both the hospital wing and the Slytherin dungeon. They all need to be brewed before the start of term, little brats always end up in the hospital wing right from the off. These two sections will take preparation and time, for safety reasons, that I do not have to waste." The Slytherin head of house muttered a bit irritably. It was mostly the truth but he was not about to allow her to muck about with those volatile substances. It would be a disaster should something happen with those, and he didn't need anyone getting hurt unnecessarily.

"Ah, I see." Aislinn's tone was reasonable and Severus felt a little flush of relief go through him at the thought of having his explanation accepted without a fight. "Well I will start on these while you get those. Do hurry, it sounds like we don't have much time at all." She said brightly. He watched as she tapped her wand on the list as it revealed detailed graphs of their locations with his previous relief entirely squashed. As she turned to head in the proper direction he cursed is thoroughness right to the depths of the underworld. Somehow he was more than aware that arguing would do nothing. " I will be with the poisons, wouldn't want to go destroying your lab accidently." With that she stepped through a hidden door behind a storage rack her voice drifting back behind her. "And the next time you want to check my work just tell me. I would feel the same way if we were in my lab." As if to end her sentence the door clicked shut leaving him to wonder about her near omniscience as he made the long treck to the hospital wing.

*~~~o0o~~~*

Aislinn's stubbornness and frightful ability to be aware even when he was very sure she wasn't was as annoying as it was intriguing. Most either crumbled or sidestepped him when he made his will known, however she simply did as she pleased as if he had said nothing at all. It was so passively frustrating and yet so like some of his house's students, he couldn't bring himself to be anything more than slightly perturbed.

When he had returned to his office, two very long lists in hand, she had insisted on helping him brew. As much as he tried pulling up the urge to not want her help he found himself unable to feel it in earnest. Despite the fact that Draco had taken Slytherin's inventory for him, and even began brewing some on his own to help, he found himself doubting his timeline. Loath as he was to admit it he could use the help, though he didn't deny the small swell of joy when she accepted the offered section of potions without complaint. They were the simpler potions, a fact which she was undoubtedly aware, but were tedious and time consuming.

The witch settled in preparing for her brewing while Severus went to gather his ingrediants from the stores taking the chance to steal a glance at the ledger inside the door. He was surprised to see all the poisens had been done as well as a number of the magically sensitive materials.

"I only did the ones I was positive about, I'm a bit rusty it would seem." The woman said behind him, though thankfully not nearly as close as before.

"While you may find it amusing to sneak up behind me, let me be the first to inform you that it is not an advisable past time." Snape drawled in his best menacing tone, irritated that she had yet again gotten the drop on him.

"I am not sneaking up on you, it just happens to be the way I move. Secondly, knowing your habit of cursing anyone who looks at you a bit off I wouldn't think of it. I wouldn't consider risking my wellbeing for such paltry "amusement" a fitting past time. Finally, I am quite sorry it my method of movement unsettles you but I will not change my stride to that of a stamping bloody hippogriff, as most do, to make you more comfortable. I will however attempt to make some small sound so you can detect me." The witch huffed irritably. In his complete shock at the rebuff she breezed past him into the store room to gather her own ingredients. Silently the Slytherin Head followed suit gathering his own materials and settling back into his chosen work area. With a flick of his wand he arranged five cauldrons in a semi-circle around him lighting each one deftly.

Staging the ingredients in order he began to prepare, feeling the buzz at the edge of his mind that told hi the world was slipping away. He replayed the day in his mind as his fingers moved from memory needing no instruction or care to wield the sharp knife across the table top. It seemed like no time until he was setting times and dropping in the last of the trimmings to simmer for their individually required times. His senses returned to him slowly as his hands slowed, vaguely recognized that the return to reality was taking much longer than usual. Snape's long fingers twisted with no particular task, he was fidgeting. "_I never act this way, why am I fidgeting like some nervous child. All the potions are fine. It's not as if I would botch anything as simple as these basic brews." _Forcing his hands to still he allowed his mind to come back to the real world, it was then he realized that there was someone else in the room. He looked up at her as the reality slid fully into place around him. She had five cauldrons gathered about her much like he had and yet another off to the side. Severus blinked a few times, each of the cauldrons seemed to be a bit distorted, but no matter how hard he tried to refocus the distortion never left.

He moved his head to the side, hoping another angle might shed some light on the situation, and a light flashed. There were translucent bubbles over each project slightly reflecting the color of each, smoke and steam rising through the tops. Curiously he turned his attention to the Brewer. Aislinn seemed just as lost as he had been only moments before, eyes hazed and unfocused, simply following her fingers as they sliced and separated. He noticed she worked without instructions, just as easily as he noticed she was deviating from them. She cut roods at a sharper angle than requested. The changes made sence, a trick he often used himself, giving the potion more surface area to react with and maximizing its effects. She scooped the roots into her palm and slipped her hand through the bubble. The material of the barrier stretched over her hand like a skin tight glove, the ingredients however made it into the bubbling pot unhindered by the thing. He watched in fascination as this continued for a while longer until her motions began to slow as she set five potions to simmer and extinguished ones fire. The woman looked up and met his eye and gave hi what seemed to be a relieved smile, against his will he felt his eyebrow creep up questioningly.

"It's been so long, I was afraid I'd forgotten how." The witch said softly. She pulled a stool to her table and sat on it to watch her works with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"You seemed quite capable to me." Snape offered somberly. She tried unsuccessfully to keep the corners of her lips from tipping up. "You seem to quite enjoy brewing, that is rather rare these days."

"An old friend stirred my interest in it. Because of him I learned my love of it." She replied soflty.

"May I?" The wizard asked indicating the cauldrons. When she nodded her approval he didn't hesitate to rise and head in their direction to examine them. Each school potion was exactly the consistency and color it was supposed to be, and he wasn't in the least bit surprised at that. However, it was not these mundane concoctions that drew his attention, it was the mysterious other that drew him. The cauldron looked to be filled with smoke, silvery grey wisps swirling lazily forming ever changing curls over a darker grey backdrop. "I am… unfamiliar with this particular potion." Snape said trying to find a polite way to question her.

"I expect you would be as I am its creator and have no need for spreading my work and opening it to the criticism of pompous bastards." The witch said a bit shortly. He felt a swell of amusement as he distinctly heard her mutter something along the lines of "ministry bastards."

"Interesting, it has such an odd coloration." Severus said a bit leadingly hoping for an explanation.

"It as a couple of uses in addition to its interesting color actually. An anti-depressant, a non-sleep inducing nightmare reliever, and a pain reliever. It relieves stress which is good for your muscles, heart and overall wellbeing both physical and mental." Her tone was instructional and expectant as she waited for him to put all the pieces together. His eyes widened only a fraction, his only outward sign of his realization, but he knew she had noticed it.

"There has never been a dream potion that is not sleep inducing, and if what I gather from your wording is correct I assume it does not stop pleasant dreams but limits its effect to nightmares?" She nodded approvingly a smile spreading across his face. "How could you possibly have managed that?"

"It's a variant of a little known drug of my father's creation. It has unicorn hair in it so it won't allow for poisons. Have a taste while I clean up." Then as if she felt the need to prove her claim she took a small dose and tuned to put her unused ingredients away. The Slytherin Head watched his co-worker dubiously as she walked away seemingly uncaring weather he chose to try it or not. Covertly he flicked his wand with a spell to detect any poisonous attributes; unsurprisingly the test was negative, out of sheer instinct. Quickly reaching over into the corner of the table filled with droppers and ladles he selected a ladle that looked to hold approximately 5 tablespoons. He dipped it into the potion and filled it to the top, as this was for most potions a mild dose, and downed the entire portion. It tasted oddly like pineapple upside-down cake, he mused vaguely on the fondness he had always had for that treat.

The flavor made him oddly calm, even a bit carefree as his thoughts began to drift in no particular direction. Severus closed his eyes to bask in the rare feeling of absolute worry free happiness, without even the slightest concern about it. He felt arms wrap around him from behind, enclosing him in a comfortable embrace, causing a smile to crawl across his lips. He wondered why, usually he would have bristled at contact like this, it was so wonderful. Far away a voice called his name, in passion, again he heard his name cried through the murky darkness. A final wordless cry reached out to him, sending a shock strait to his loins pure bliss filling his very blood. Whispered words just barely audible said in a loving exhausted voice, "I love you." The calling of his name came again, only this time it was demanding.

"Bloody hell!" The voice shouted. He wondered how someone could be so angry when the world was full of such happiness and beauty. The Wizard had to make it right, to take away this persons anger and show them the joy that the world held. He reached out and pulled the voice into his chest with a smile. Eyes still blissfully shut he buried his face into the hair that tickled his face and willed the feeling of his joy to spread outward.

"Lily." He breathed the name.

"I'm so sorry I have to do this." The voice whispered in what seemed to be a sad voice. "Pioux" The flash of white light against his eyelids seemed beautiful at firs but it grew harsh and blinding. Snape bit back a scream of despair as the reality of his life crashed about him. The hate and pain that he usually found himself accepting as an everyday occurrence roared through his veins. The horrible things he had done flashed behind his tightly shut eyes, cutting him deeply, and he found himself clinging to the being in his arms for support begging for the joy to return in his mind. He shuttered as he fought the emotions and pushed them back, erecting barriers to hold them back once more. He opened his eyes, his face a pained grimace. He had faced things beyond imagining, felt the sting of the Cruciatus many times, but pain like that he had only felt once before. Severus forced his fingers to release their death grip on Aislinn's shoulders.

"I apologize, my behavior was uncivilized. I don't know what came over me." He said once he had taken a step back from her.

"It is I who should apologize. I should have specified the dose for you. You will recover, you just experienced a mild version of the effect and withdrawal of the drug. Now, I am afraid I must be going excuse me." She turned and exited so fast he barely had a chance to notice the beaker full of potion she had snatched before leaving. The rest stood in the cauldron lazily swirling, a mute witness to all that had occurred. It wasn't hard to stifle the fluttering urge to follow her, his mind was still in chaos from all that had happened and he needed time to gather himself. He ran over what had happened and felt a flush of embarrassment when he realized he had said Lily's name. He wondered if Aislinn had noticed but dismissed it easily when he concluded she wouldn't understand the name anyway.

*~~o0o~~*

There was a pounding at the door, but she ignored it easily as she had for some time. Snuggling deeper into her armchair before the fire she continued to stare intently at the beaker on the table before her. She battled the temptation to down the entire beaker in one swallow with all she had. The pounding continued redoubling with resounding impact, she didn't know who it was nor did she much care, her assumption was that it was Severus come to tell her to leave the castle or shout at her. The centaur from her entry portal rushed into his frame above the fireplace looking frazzled at best.

"Please Lady Blackwater let him in, he's threatening to curse his way in if you don't." The painted creature pleaded.

"Alright! Let his insistent arse in then!" Aislinn snapped. With a hasty nod he turned and hurried to comply. She did not turn to greet her visitor when the door squeaked open, nor did she move to see who the soft approaching footfalls belonged to.

"Azzy?" A smooth voice asked hesitantly. Of all the voices that could have spoken she did not expect his.

"I assume by your entrance you have severe and urgent business with me Mr. Malfoy." The witch drawled sarcastically, eyes still locked on the beaker.

"Now Azzy I know that I have been a right Arse and all but must you really be so formal. What happened to Luc?" The Blonde asked sadly. Aislinn's eyes grew wide and she craned around the back of her chair to peer at him.

"Luc?" Her whispered tone was almost fearful.

"Azzy what the hell!" The Wizard shouted spying the potion on the table. "I thought you were over this. What happened?" The potion was only a shade or two darker than it's illegal companion and Lucius, who never had a knack for potions, obviously mistook it. "I knew something was wrong. I steped in to see Severus and he refused to see me."

"You remembered me." Her voice was blank of all emotion. Averting her eyes she turned in her seat to stare at the flames, giving herself a chance to absorb the information. His foot steps grew closer as he approached her back. Though she knew what he was going to do she still flinched when he wrapped his arms around her. The wave of sadness that he resonated was almost palatable as he hesitated resting his arms on her shoulders. The awkwardness melted away quickly leaving behind only the comfort of days long past in his arms. The urge to fall back was not hard to cave into snuggling back as he finally clasped his hands around her.

"Yes. I can't believe I ever forgot. I had to use a pensive to keep some memories safe from the Dark Lord and in doing so the memories of you got lost in the transfer. I remembered your smile, some of the things we used to do together, but never your name, never your whole face. You've changed so much, Freya should have been a dead giveaway she has her hair just like you did. You know it's not so curly now that it's longer Azzy." He rushed on in a babble.

"It's alright. We all have duties to fulfill." Aislinn replied softly.

"No it's not, but I will make it up to you. However, first you need to tell me whats got you considering addiction again." His tone was quite but demanding.

"It's not that Luc. It's a variant for nightmares and depression, however if you take to much it is a mild form of it…" She muttered a bit guiltily. In his silence he bid her to continue. "I'm helping Severus and I was brewing with him today. I made up a batch of this potion and he was interested so I told him to try it. I failed to mention it's dose is only a drop a day. He downed a whole ladle full in one shot, needless to say he was high."

"It was a mistake anyone could have made." Lucius said soothingly.

"He was so happy Luc. It just melted away all the pain and hardness from him and…" Aislinn's voice lost its momentum dying out for a moment. " And then he said _her_ name. I had to end it, I had to use the counter spell to end it manually. It would have only been worse. Gods Lucius the look on his face it was awful. The pure despair, I could almost hear his world breaking down around him. _I _did that to him, my wand put that look of absolute hopelessness in his eyes. I had to do it didn't I? It was the only way wasn't it?" She pleaded. She turned to face her old fried eyes so incredibly full of regret, drowning with the need for acceptance and forgiveness.

Lucius transfigured the chair, the back falling away to create a seat for himself, before pulling her deeper into an embrace against his chest. She cried in a quiet way, fighting every sob. He stayed silent knowing she didn't care for nonsensical cooing. After a time the witch quieted and he finally felt safe to speak.

"Does he know?" The Blonde asked softly, though a part of him knew it was to much to hope for.

"As oblivious as ever, he doesn't even remember who I am Luc. How could I have loved him for so long and have him not even notice. Am I truly that insignificant?" Her voice was low and full of pain.

"No Azzy. He was very easily distracted then, and now with this skills in Occlumency he sometimes forgets himself. It's no excuse, we both know that, but this is simply how things have happened. You have helped him so much, weather he knows it or not." Lucius replied adamantly. It was then that an idea struck him that he could not resist. "Come on, get up. We are going out"

"You know I cant. Freya…"

"Nonsence. I will have Draco look after her while were gone." He stood up and let her drop unceremoniously back. She smiled at the old familiarity before getting up.

"Where are we going?" Aislinn asked as she grabbed her outside ropes.

"To buy you a pensive from a very exclusive dealer." Lucius replied before stepping out into the hall. With a smile on her face she followed, trusting Lucius would make sure she and Freya were safe.

*~~o0o~~*

A/N: Alright I think this one ran a bit long LOLZ its not even the whole chapter but I had to cut it to get it to you guys. Sorry again that its been so long. The next one wont be as long a wait and it might be a bit shorter as I will just post the end to this chapter. As always please Read and Review appreciate it. OH and BTW about that review on there I apologize for that I only recently saw it, a friend of mine got on my computer and I convinced her to read my story. Turns out I was still logged in when she wrote a review all sarcastic style.


End file.
